1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the manufacture of electric coils, and more particularly to means and a method of attaching external current supply leads to an electrical coil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manufacturers of electrical coils which employ many turns of fine wire, use some means of supplying a current to the wire from some source outside the coil. This usually involves a pair of electrical leads of insulated wire considerably heavier than the coil winding wire. These are attached to a harness which is taped to the coil. Then the coil winding wires are wound on the leads, and the leads are dipped in a solder pot or the like. Then the assembly is taped for secure attachment of the leads to the coil assembly, and also for protection of the solder connections. While it is a comparatively simple procedure, it does involve time and labor and contributes to the cost of coils, many of which are employed on devices which must be sold at a comparatively low price, in order to be competitive in the marketplace. The present invention is directed toward attachment of leads to a coil in a more convenient and better functioning way.